


深陷其中

by Hilda8888



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilda8888/pseuds/Hilda8888
Summary: 就是一辆咕哒子被B汪吸引然后两人干柴烈火的莫名其妙的破车





	

你看到了红黑混杂的颜色，还有他身后巨大的尾巴，上面长满了尖锐的刺。他身上的护甲，也分布着向上突起的尖锐的刺。  
你能感觉到那个男人非常危险，潜意识不断警告你别靠近他，别靠近他，然而你没有控制住自己的好奇心，他在吸引着自己，你一步一步走向了那个危险的男人。  
他转过身，你看到了他脸上自眼眶到双颊的红色斑纹，他袒露的胸前也有那样的红色神秘图案，他的双眼也是那样的鲜红，眼神冷漠又凌厉。  
吸引着你的人近在眼前，他俊美而危险，你有点畏惧他散发出的压迫感，但你伸出手，鬼使神差般，去抚摸他脸上诅咒般的红纹。  
在你触碰到他的脸一秒钟不够的时间里，他就飞快拨开了你的手，紧接着扼住了你的下巴，他的脸离你无比的近，他面无表情地盯着你，不，也许对你刚才的举动不满或不解，你也直视着他，你能在他的红瞳里看到自己。你觉得自己好像要被那双眼睛被吸进去一般。  
被扼制住的感觉让你难受，但你就这样和他对视，你无法移开视线，你或许被蛊惑了，你不由自主地笑了。  
那一潭红水竟泛起了涟漪，他咧开嘴角，露出了尖尖的牙齿。  
他掠夺了你的嘴唇，你不太确定这是否能叫做“接吻”，因为他的动作一点也不温柔，凶暴且侵略性的，他的尖牙咬破了你的唇瓣，你嗅到了淡淡的血腥味，你吃痛地想推开他，手腕却被一把抓住。接着他又把你唇上的血液吮吸掉，舌头灵巧地在你的口腔内舔了个遍，你觉得自己要被吃掉了，各种意义上的“吃掉”。  
品尝完你甜美的嘴唇，他开始品尝你白皙纤细的脖颈，他托住你一边的下颚，强迫你半仰着头，脖子到胸口的肌肤一览无余，他的唇舌沿着你的颈部往下“爱抚”，你的喉咙与锁骨被尖齿轻轻啃咬，留下了或深或浅的红色痕迹。  
尖锐物半陷入皮肤的触感让你有种奇妙的享受，同时害怕他会不会突然把你的喉咙咬破，如果他没有杀意的话那你很清楚接下来将会发生什么，那便是男女交欢之事。  
他没有咬破你的喉咙，而是把目标转移到了你的胸腹，他双手钳制住你，陷进你的腰肢，你的力气不足以挣脱他。上身大片皮肤暴露在空气中让你感到有些凉飕飕的，下一秒又被湿润微热的感觉取而代之——是他的唇舌，他正在你柔软的双乳上舔舐啃咬，舌头恶意地在乳尖周围打转，恶作剧够了就用舌头挑弄，你一下子全身微颤起来。你凸起的红点被他含在唇齿间，他将你的乳房往外拉扯，还故意抬头瞄了你一眼。那就是打量猎物的眼神，他也像极了野兽在撕食着猎物的肉，但这没有带给你被撕开的可怕，只有细微的疼痛，还有令你羞耻得满脸通红的快感。  
他的尾巴悄然无声间缠上了你的胯部（他收敛了那些尖刺），末尾的尖端还故意似的在你的大腿内侧来回扫动，挠痒痒般扫过，或贴着软肉抚摩。每每这样细微的动作都撩拨着你的神经。  
他的尾巴离开了你，一只手却顺着腰部往下摸索，他沿着髋骨向你的穴口滑去，你的双腿瞬间并拢，也不能阻止他的手指拨开已经微微湿润的花瓣，径直伸了进去。刚才只是不断喘息的你，现在终于释放出第一次呻吟。那离最后一次还很远。  
他的食指和中指在你的体内肆意搅动，蜷曲着指节刮弄内壁，时不时揉按压着某处，然后朝着蜜壶深处更加用力地进攻，还不忘用拇指玩弄外面的珍珠。你环住他的脖子，不可抑制地发出甜美的呻吟。  
他不动声色观察着你的反应，在恰当的时机抽出沾满爱液的手指，胡乱地涂抹在你的小腹和大腿内侧两边。如此举动增添了微妙的色情意味，已经去过一次的你皮肤发红，喘息连连，你被他的手指弄得痒痒的，你想要的不止于此，以充斥着爱欲雾水的双眼望向他，他会明白的。  
他明白了，他也准备好了，他分开了你的双腿，将它们架在了自己腰侧，托起了你浑圆的臀部。挺立的长枪对准你湿润已久的花园，一层层往里突进。这个过程你和他都十分不好受，无法一次突入的他烦躁得难以按捺，你努力地容纳着他，以示安慰，你去舔吻他的嘴唇，他也回应着你。  
当他的炽热坚挺全部进入了你的下身，你感到异常充实，你的甬道不断收缩着，紧密地包裹着他的性器，自己的私处被填得满满当当的，空虚终于被情欲和实现了的渴望填满了。你甚至为这样的满足叫不出声。  
你的十指扣在他的后颈，他箍着你的腰和臀，你的双腿交缠在他的腰上，他毫不留情地动作着下身，你被快感与痛感冲击着，不堪入耳的叫声接连发出。当他顶到不可言状的部位时，你反射性地弓起了身子，你和他额头抵着额头，相互映照在对方的眼睛里，名为情欲的艳丽色彩近乎溢出。  
他的动作越来越激烈，粗大的性器狠狠抽插着你，肉体互相拍打的声音一下比一下清脆，你沉浸在交欢的快感里，仰着上半身，把他揽入了胸怀，紧抱着他的头和后颈，他也圈紧了你的后腰。你觉得眼前的景色变得朦胧，朦胧得发白，你急促呼吸着，渴求着更多的氧气，你觉得自己可能正在升上云端，他的喘息也加重了，你们都升上了云端——  
他的体液在你的体内释放，他又把你填满了，呈满溢的状态，你舒服极了，你满足了，你慢慢平复呼吸，他也在你的胸口缓缓呼吸着，你的手轻轻拨弄他的长发。  
他从你的怀里抬起头来，你和他保持着相拥的姿势凝视着对方，他的红瞳里闪烁着妖异诡谲的光，他再次咧起嘴角，朝你邪气地笑了。  
他再次扼住了你的下颚。你没有反抗。  
他将你拖进了欲望的水底。  
深不可测。


End file.
